Adrik Case
Adrik Case was an assistant of Doggo-5 president Ferdinand Shan who became one of the founding members of the Canine Resistance. He was killed by Taris Nathand on Atheran. Biography Early life Case was born on Doggo-5. At the age of seven, he heard reports of the Hyperdeck Incident of 4115. In 4138, Adrik's brother Ien was killed by pirates while over Nethus Tor. Meeting Sadon Case met with Rufus Sadon, after the latter had been called to Doggo-5 by Ferdinand Shan, who had apparently been called on a business mission to Vedrios. After informing Rufus of this, Case went with Sadon to the Doggo-5 Core to meet with the Secondary Canine Senate. Once there, they found that they had to wait for a Senate meeting to end, and Adrik talked with Rufus. He then introduced Rufus to Senator Elricke Heeves. Heeves informed them that Shan had most likely been kidnapped, prompting Rufus and Case to head to the shipyard to rescue him. Necron Incident After they reached the shipyard, the star Necron collapsed into a black hole. Shortly afterwards, the group was confronted by a ship of Chezan led by Junith Hyard. One of Hyard's bodyguards, Vcorda Naad, was about to shoot Case, but he pulled out a handgun he carried for self-defense and shot Naad in the shoulder, and then shooting Naad's gun after he dropped it. Finn Arkwright killed another bodyguard and the Chezan retreated. After a unit of Canine Republic military officials entered the shipyard, Case approached them, talking to Commander Eric Trayvor, who informed him that he had been granted temporary presidential powers due to being Shan's assistant, and that the military was sending a squad to Necron II. Case reported this back to the rest of the bystanders in the shipyard. They then boarded Rufus' exadisc, the Heck, and travelled to Necron II themselves. After a short battle, Case helped to formulate a plan to hold the black hole in stasis, which succeeded when Trayvor sacrificed himself to carry out the plan. Canine Resistance As Finn and Rufus left to rescue Shan, Case returned to Doggo-5 with Daven Hector. After they returned, Case, along with Finn, Rufus and Hector, were congratulated by the Republic's president, Tobias Danarthe. Due to reports of a possible Feline uprising, Shan formed the Canine Resistance, assigning Case and the other three as its leaders. Shortly afterwards, Iden Othus of the Sideway Institute assigned them to a mission to Kardon, to retrieve the ancient plans for the zektasword. After they arrived on Kardon, they entered the Crypt of the Zektwarrior, discovering that someone else had already been there and taken the Feline set of plans. After retrieving the Canine set of plans, they left the crypt. As they walked back outside, a passing ship shot at them, killing Hector. The group quickly returned to the Heck, and headed to Casradan, where Case remained in the exadisc while Finn and Rufus reported back to Othus. They then returned to Doggo-5, and held a short funeral for Hector. Shan then told them that he would enforce the Canine Resistance, officially forming the force. At some point after the formation of the Resistance, Case received a zektasword, along with the three other Canines. Atheran During the following year, Shan sent Case to Atheran in order to overview operations on Extraction Facility Zeta. Rufus Sadon and Finn Arkwright, both escaping separate attacks, met up in the Atheran system and then organized to meet with Case at the facility. After Finn and Rufus arrived, they sat down to discuss their next move. Case suggested to plan for a full-scale war, and brought up the Hydeforth, a cruiser commanded by Revus Tarke, as a possible nearby base. As they discussed, the Mandator arrived above Atheran, and troops commanded by Taris Nathand landed on the planet, attacking the facility. Case, Finn, and Rufus went to defend the facility, but Tarke, via a communicator transmission, told them to leave Atheran and meet him on his cruiser. Case briefly defended the facility with the others, but got the help of a worker named Aykus Meraz, who led them to a hovercraft dock. As they were about to board a Var-2 extraction hovercraft, they were confronted by Nathand, who prepared to kill them. Meraz accidentally shot her subordinate Seriko Aanv, prompting Nathand to continue trying to kill them. Case escaped on the hovercraft along with his fellow commanders and Meraz. As they escaped, later being chased by Nathand and a unit of troops, Meraz gave Case his Ranger-3 pistol to use instead of his zektasword. Case shot one of the troops, causing the others to fire on the hovercraft. None of their shots hit, but Nathand raised her own gun, shooting twice. Both the shots hit Case, knocking him off the edge of the hovercraft, where he fell to his death in the acid ocean below. Appearances * Kidnapped * Dogworld (First appearance) * Dogworld Invaded Category:Individuals Category:Canines Category:Canine Republic Category:Canine Resistance Category:Canine Resistance commanders